The present invention relates to a new and improved method of disseminating information relating to criminal and/or civil litigation pending in a plurality of courts of law.
There are numerous texts which contain reports on criminal and/or civil lawsuits decided in state or federal courts. However, many of the cases which are filed in state or federal courts are not reported in published texts. Even if a particular case is reported in a published text, the text may be published years after the case is initially filed with the court.
Many different people have many different reasons for wanting to know about litigation. For example, an employer may want to know whether or not a potential employee has been involved in either criminal or civil litigation. A person in the process of selecting an attorney to represent him in bringing a particular cause of action may want to know whether or not a particular attorney has experience relating to cases for that cause of action. A person comparing two attorneys to determine which attorney could best represent him may want to know the relationship between the number of lawsuits which each attorney files and the number of times the attorney either settles or wins the lawsuits.